Listen To Your Heart
by molly-mouse616
Summary: A Basic beginer song fic. Yes I know, nonoriginal, but I liek it. It's A one shot to Listen to Your Heart by D.H.T! I hope you like! INUKAGS


Gah first fic! God I am not sure how this came out. I will not mind the criticism, just make it constructive kay? I did a song fic with my new obsessional song: "Listen to your Heart" ( remix ) by DHT to a Inuyasha fic. Kinda cliched and non-orignal, but heck it's what I have to offer! Hope you like

The serenity of the night was endless, and as Kagome lay her head down she thought nothing could go wrong. _'Tonight was the night,' _she thought_ 'Tonight is the night I tell Inuyasha I love him…' _Even though she was very nervous, she thought this might actually turn out good. Inuyasha had a wonderful look on his face, as if telepathically already answering her aching question._ 'Do you love me too?' _

Some how his smile read yes…

_**I know there's something in the wake of your smile.  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea.  
You've built a love…… **_

Then they came, and started to lead him away. The damn soul collectors for that damn undead bitch._ 'Not to be rash or anything but I really do not like Kikyo'. _Inuyasha shot a quick glance back, with sadness in his eyes. Almost like he didn't want to go…

_'NO!'_ Kagome thought, she was through with this. As Inuyasha was lead away with the ghastly creatures and every one else slept, Kagome went and gathered her things. They were not to far from the well and she was going to leave, for good.

_but that love falls apart.  
Your little piece of heaven turns too dark. _

As she climbed in the well, she felt a pang of guilt, A little voice calling out her name. Something inside of her telling her not to go…..

_**  
Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye. **_

She brushed it off and fell into the well, letting a single tear escape her eye. She sealed the well and left the well house.

When she was back home, she was happy that no one else was. She went upstairs and took a long bath and went to her room. She cried her eyes out for hours. She didn't even say good bye…..

That night she had dreams of when she was in the Feudal Era. How she met Inuyasha, how half her soul belonged to Kikyo, how she loved Inuyasha, and how Kikyo just wanted him to keep his promise and really hated him. Then she dreamed her on an island and Kikyo with Inuyasha floating away in a boat, leaving her stranded and alone.

_**Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile.  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea.  
They're swept away and nothing is what is seems,  
the feeling of belonging to your dreams.  
**_

She woke with a start, panting and crying. She was sobbing by the time it came back. The little voice was calling her again. She was sure it was telling her to….

_  
**Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye. **_

Yes it was most defiantly calling, telling her to go back to go and be with him, no matter what it took. She jumped from her bed, again for the second time, grabbing her things, running to the well. She climbed in, still hearing voice. Crying hard she took the moment of the blue lights to comfort. The voices getting louder and more urgent. When she got back she ran to were he was. She new because she could feel him. This was really love

When she saw him in the God tree, he was doing the most out of place thing. He was crying, crying for her.

_**And there are voices  
that want to be heard.  
So much to mention….** _

She stood silently for a minute looking for what to say. She finally blurted out "Inuyasha?" and he looked up with hope in his eyes. There standing was the love of his life. She had come back to him.

_  
**but you can't find the words.  
The scent of magic,  
the beauty that's been  
when love was wilder than the wind.**_

No words were needed; Inuyasha jumped from the tree, and took Kagome into a tight embrace. They just stood like that for a few minutes, before…

"You didn't say good bye. I'm so sorry Kagome, I never meant for ……" Inuyasha trailed off as Kagome but her finger to his lip. She looked him in the eye and whispered lightly.

"Why say good bye when I'm not leaving?" and slowly stood up a little bit, inching nearer and nearer to Inuyasha's face with hers. When there lips meant, at first it was a great sensation, but as the went deeper into it, each new they were passionately in love. They stopped and looked in each others eyes for what seemed an eternity, a good one too, in each others embrace.

While heading back to camp the held hands and didn't dare take there eyes off each other. When they arrived every one was still asleep and a brilliant sun rise was beginning. Inuyasha snaked his arm around Kagome's waist and jumped into a tree with her. They sat and watched the sun rise, as so did their love for each other, and they knew they would be together forever from now on.

_  
**Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye.  
**_

The voice had stopped, but Kagome still knew what to do. From now on, she vowed to listen to her heart, espically when faced with tough decisions. She would never forget; especially after it lead her back to the love of her life.

_**  
Listen to your heart, mm-mmmmmm**_

I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye.

Well I hop you enjoyed this! Lots o' love! Plus sorry there are no ittalics and such, I do not contain any good typing resoces so I only have word pad ;;; If it does work, YAY!

Anna


End file.
